bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pequeño Demonio
Pequeño Demonio (lit. Little Demon) is of Quinto (5th) Espada. He also has the title as the Cero Master of the Espada meaning he has the most powerful Cero of all the Espada. Appearance He is a small dark skinned arancar with a wierd since of fashion. He also has horns protruding from his skull which fits his name. Personality Pequeño Demonio's personality is extremley hard to dicipher, he is possibly bipolar as he constantly swithces between cute and innocent to blood thirsty. He seems to like commenting on an opponent's skills as he did when Ichiro managed to knock both Sonadora and Vejio out at the same time.Also he seems to be rather intelligent at times as he was able to analyze many of Hide Yamatoro's and Ichiro's moves. In his released state he is far more brutal as seen when he killed Soñadora Hermosa so brutally. Also it seems that in his released form he has a huge thirst for blood. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc So far he has been seen talking to Soñadora Hermosa in the human world with his fraccion Viejo Marinero at his side. When Ichiro appeared he kept out of the way though he kept commentary on the battle. Later on Hide Yamatoro appears to help Ichiro and she sends her Special Forces soliders to deal with him but he easily defeats them with little effort. Hide attempts to beat him using her shikai ability to distort gravity but he simply counters it using a shield of spiritual energy. He then managed to capture Hide and choke her but Ichiro aims a Hakuten blast at him which he prefered to dodge instead. Ichiro and Hide then double team him and blast him with a Hakuten blast from Ichiro's zanpakuto. Somehow he managed to survive only suffering minor wounds which suprised the captains. Both Hide and Ichiro tried to retreat using Shunpo but he was able to use his Sonido and catch up fairly quickly. He warned them about the Ángeles arrancar and how their power was greater than those of shinigami and hollow combined. Hide insulted him for this remark so he proceeded to release his sword. As he transformed he prayed Hell would have mercy on them. In the chapter I Dance With Dead People he is attacked by Soñadora Hermosa after she slashed Viejo Marinero in the throat but he impales her with his zanpakuto then launches a cero down her throat causing her to explode killing her instantly. He continues to fight Ichiro and Hide Yamatoro. Since the captains were distracted decided to attack Ichiro and Hide with a fire attack but Ichiro used his energy attack and Hakuten Blast in combination to counter it damaging Pequeño as well. Ichiro proceeded to release his Bankai which took the form of a white angel which seemed to scare Pequeño momentairily. He called it the Angel of Judgement and that it was going to judge both of them. He was judged by Hakuten in the chapter The Judged; Tears Can't Save You he was swallowed up by Hakuten and will be digested for a 1,000 years in her stomach before descending into Oblivion. Zanpakuto Demonio Dormido (lit. Sleeping Demon). The handle is a dark purple color blade has small points covering it. Resurrección: It's release command is''' "Awaken". His zanpakuto takes the form of a long pitchfork. :'''Resurrección Special Ability: Pequeño's released form grants him great power and speed, enough to were a captain is forced to use Bankai to take him on. :* Fire Manipulation: When Pequeño first transforms purple fire is released from the explosion of energy his Resurrecion produces. He can contol the fire to make fire balls and other flame based attacks. :* Encanto de Tridente ''(lit. Trident Charm):'' '''Pequeño charges up his trident with spiritual energy and then charges in stabbing the opponent. Energy is then released from the tip causing a huge explosion. the explossion does not cause Pequeño any harm. Powers and Abilities '''Vast Spiritual Power: Since he is one of the Espada it is safe to assume that he has a vast amount of spiritual power. Also his fraccion Viejo cmmented on that he was extremley strong despite being a child. Whether his statement related to Veijo's personal standards or in terms of an Espada's power is unknown. Cero: Like all arrancar he can use Cero. It seems he has another version of cero which he launches from the tips of each of his fingers. While they don't seem to be as strong as his normal Cero it had enough force to kill 5 Special Forces members with ease. :Cero Dividido (lit Divided Cero) is a exclusive Cero attack invented by Pequeño Demonio who has been given the title as the Espada with the strongest Cero. It can only be activated in his released form. To perform it he gathers energy above the top of his trident-like zanpakuto which glows a dark purple. When enough energy is gather he can launch several ceros from the energy ball while it still retains its form. The blast are highly destructive and can actually home in on a traget making it extremley deadly and almost impossible to avoid. Bala: Like all arrancar he can use Bala Hierro: Like all arrancar he posses Hierro. It seems to be very strong as he was able to survive a blast from Ichro's Shikai release. Quotes * Wow * Cool * Come here Veijo-kun * I will murder you Trivia * My favorite Espada I have created. * He is based off of me as a child. * He is the only Espada to fight off two captains at once. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc